An element of magic
by Louanne Standen
Summary: Severus helps buffy build a collabarated army
1. Default Chapter

Buffy/Harry potter crossover Nothing I write makes money I disclaim the rights to Warner Bros/Joss Whedon masterpieces  
  
Chapter One  
  
He stood there in a darkened corner waiting for the slayer to make her appearance at the bronze Night Club. Severus Snape, a friend of Rupert Giles and Potions teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry was dressed most unusually for this mission. A three-quarter length leather coat black T and leather trousers was the sublime to the ridiculous for him mind you it suited his dark composure.  
  
Ah....there she was, finally Elizabeth Anne Summers who had died twice and come back had walked into the bar with her friends. The witch, the seer, the Souled vampire Angel/Angelus. And the one girl who could save us from the first and possibly Lord Voldemort well that was a given if she accepted this burden as well. Dumbledore had asked me to help this girl build an army of slayers, witches and wizards.  
  
"Excuse me, miss summers, I might wonder if I could talk to you, I am Sev...no, Mr Snape." He had to tread on careful ground here.  
  
"Sure, why not, lets go get a drink, jeez, you might relax a little, I ain't gonna bite you." Buffy said with a smirk.  
  
"Well, I would like whisky on the rocks please, thanks much miss summers." He found himself getting more relaxed around her.  
  
"Wait, stop calling me miss summers please, it's Buffy" she urged him to explain what the matter was. "I teach at a witchcraft and wizardry school, Buffy. I teach potions and we have tried to destroy an evil Lord called Voldemort. It appears he has collaborated with the first evil which I am afraid you brought with you when you were resurrected by your friends." She was dumbstruck "How come you know about the first evil Professor?" she muttered shaking "We know everything Miss....Buffy" 'Into every generation a slayer is born, she alone will fight evil and save the world from certain Armageddon' "I have come here to offer our allegiance from the school of the most talented witches and wizards in the entire world, they fight for the same things you do. Buffy I am here to help build an army, which will consist of 20 slayers 4 child wizards and witches and the two Souled vampires. Angel and William."  
  
Angel and Spike heard what she was being offered and Severus looked at spike who was evidently amazed at the likeness.  
  
"Wait, you said child witches and wizards. They must be powerful otherwise you would not have nominated them for this supposed army."  
  
"Yes, one of those wizards is Young Mister Harry potter, he somehow defeated Voldemort when he was a 1 year old boy." Said Severus "A deflected killing curse" Willow piped up "Willow, how do you know of this?" asked Buffy "When I tried to destroy the world, I could not feel just the first evil but I could feel this other evil pumping through my veins, and I heard Harry's mother yell. She sacrificed herself for Harry, a mother's love can only protect him. This is what they call earth magic, Buffy its natural element magic." "You took the words right out of my mouth, Miss Rosenburg." Chuckled Severus.. 


	2. Collaberation

Chapter Two Collaberation  
  
Severus looked at the group of warriors in front of him and wondered if they were ready for this. If the Dark Lord was joining his power with the first then how would he manifest an army. "Eh, Mr....Snape is it" The bleach blonde vampire just had to get his two pence worth in didn't he. "Yes, William" I sighed "Do you really know what we are up against, I mean, sure we all got a power of some kind but that is limited compared to these Ubervamps. They have incredible strength incredible power. The slayer has just discovered she cant stake the buggers. But the only thing that works is holy water, sunlight being the obvious weapon and also decapitation. That's my favourite of course." He whispered to the slayer. "William, you are very negative for a souled vampire." I said feeling the greasy git come back with a vengeance. "This is the slayer's decision whether she needs our help or not. But Albus knows that we definitely need yours, Buffy and all of you will fly out to England and then hop on the Hogwarts express from the kings cross station. At platform 9 ¾ on May the 31st . At the School. You will train in defence against the dark arts everyday after the exams season is over. I will tell you this. They plan to attack on July 15th this year with the dementors and the death eaters." The Scoobies looked shocked as to how I knew so much. But I saw hope in their faces and a strength I had seen in no others. "Ok. Mr Snape, we are your men...and women, of course." She beamed a smile at him that caught his heart like no other did."  
  
TBC 


	3. Confiding

Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters in this story. But the plot is mine

Chapter 3

Summary: Buffy and the scoobies collaborate with the DA at Hogwarts and Snape finds a connection with the girl who died twice.

SSBSSSBSSSBSSSBS……………………………

Confiding

"Miss Summers, sorry…Buffy I know this is a once more a burden to you but with the first evil joining with voldemorte, you know that most of your potentials will not survive this war."

"What? You think that we are going to let the first win again. It took my friend, willow to a very dark place." yelled Buffy

"If your mouldywart wants an apocalypse, we will give them one. We have lived through this time and again.

But we have to draw this thing away from sunnydale."

Severus chuckled

"My, don't your feathers ruffle easily."

"No, not all the time" Buffy gave him that pout.

"Anyway, why are you dressed like William, not that I don't like it but………it kinda makes me hot and bothered……"She trailed off the subject with a big blush.

"Xander, will you go call a cab so you can get home. I'm gonna patrol with William and Severus"

"Buffy…"

"Xander, go! anyway willow is doing that potential slayer spell tonight."

"Buffy, I'll go just promise you'll not trust this guy too much"

"Xander, This guy happens to be a wizard. I expect he knows a thing or two about sunlight spells."

"Ok, see ya later guys"

"So, severus, you ready for this?" He nodded nervously

"William, I guess I don't have to ask you that question"

"Pet, Have I ever let you down?" he answered back

"Ok, Our first patrol is in the grave yard, as normal for a couple of hours."

Buffy led the way and was immediately attacked from behind. Severus had his wand at the ready and pointed at the vamp Buffy was sparring with.

"William, make the vamp face severus! He's a master"

William grabbed the vamp by the collar and spun him to face severus and the wizard shouted Lumos Solem!

The Vamp was dusty

Severus sat down as the spell had drained his energy

"I can understand why your like that, mate, it's the hellmouth makin' you all unfit." William explained

"William. Get your car. This guy is not of the good health"

"One automobile on it's way, pet"

"Severus, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Love I suppose I need a shoulder or two to lean on."

"William is bringing the car around so just walk with me ok"

"Ok, here he is,"

Severus leaned on Buffy's good shoulder and moved into

The back seat.

"Ok William, take us home."

TBC


	4. Confiding pt2

Chapter 4

Summary...Severus snape finds another lost soul much like his own in buffy

Severus wakes up to the smell of coffee and he sees a cup on the cabinet and buffy sitting on the edge of his makeshift bed.

"Morning severus, did you get a good night's sleep?" enquired buffy

"Maybe the best I've had in a while, thank you."

"Where is spike" he asked "He is getting a good days sleep in the basement, he won't be up for a while"  
Buffy turned her back when Severus emerged naked from the covers and he caught her blushing "Sorry, I'll leave you to get dressed"  
"No, Buffy, I dont want...y..you to feel uncomfortable in your own home." He showed her his black boxers.  
"Severus, I spoke to the headmaster of your magic school and he said that you were trained in some kind of old art of magic called legimmens"  
"The ability to read minds, yes, it was actually Lord voldemort that taught me himself"  
She looked wary of Severus at this point but he eased her discomfort.  
"Buffy, not once have I ever used that skill for personal gain, so you can stop worrying"  
"It's not that, I guess since the william thing I have a hard time trusting men"  
Dawn bounded into the front room at that point and was hurriedly getting ready for her first day back at sunnydale high.  
"Hey Buffy, have you seen my sweater"she said to her ever organised big sister.  
"Yes dawn, by the way say hello to our new mentor. Severus Dawn Dawn Severus" Severus looked her up and down and smirked." "Well I've yet to meet a student at hogwarts with such enthusiasm for school apart from our resident miss know-it-all granger, tell me are your grades up to speed"  
"Actually Severus I'm a straight B student which is below straight A's, the highest grade you can get"  
Dawn had the same fire that her sister did. That was for sure.  
"Xander give me a lift to school please pretty please"  
"Yes mam" he shot back "Ok, see you later dawnie"  
"Bye MOM" Buffy gave her a look Severus noticed for the occupants the house they lived in was pretty well run Buffy was baking cookies and making coffee. Willow was studying to return to college.  
He picked up the power she radiated and thought better of pissing her off.  
"Buffy, would you like to attend a brunch date with me"  
"Sure, just let me finish my caffeine injection because I'm feeling kinda kooky this morning"  
When she finished, they walked through the town mall together arms linked.  
They ate brunch and again Severus caught her healthy glow.  
"Buffy, I know something is bothering you or embarassing you"  
"Do you have a special someone back in england Severus"  
He shut off then and said blankly there wasnt "I'm sorry, I've hit a nerve there. Great Buffy Open mouth insert left foot"  
"No Buffy its not that. I never met anybdy till now...I like you Buffy. You are special to me"  
"Ohh...Oh"  
He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  
"I guess we oughta take things slowly" said Buffy He gave her a smile and placed his hand over hers. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A New perspective (post-Turokhon battle)

Severus was quite surprised that he had settled into this relationship quite well and that Buffy was very compromised to his old fashioned ways of romancing a woman. They had both fallen asleep that night cuddled up on Buffy's Bed exhausted from their realisation that they had a single thing in common. Defeating primeval and fighting for a good cause.

Buffy realised then that in reality Riley had never understood her need to be independent and alone sometimes to patrol or to think.

A magical human lay right next to her and understood everything about her, never trying to suppress the urge of a slayer to go hunt or get the fury out which lies within the vampire slayer.

They woke that morning and Buffy had to take dawn to school. When she came back she told severus that she didn't like the new high school, that something about it made her shiver inside, like something pretty bad was going to swallow it up.

"Buffy, you are going to win this battle and then we go on to Hogwarts to train you in magical and physical to get you fit for this new battle and don't forget that Harry will need all the help he can get, so I need you to be strong like the Buffy I've always heard about."

Tears filled her eyes as she realised that he was right and that he had faith in her all along.

They both looked at each other and spoke volumes with their eyes. Buffy laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead to reassure her of that love he felt. They didn't need to say "I Love you" to one another. They both knew and the metaphor was in this "Actions speak louder than words"

Willow and Kennedy both stood outside the kitchen door waiting for this tender moment to pass.

"Oh my gosh that is so sweet Willow so do ya think he's the one" gushed Kennedy

"Definitely of the good" Willow said with tears forming in her eyes thinking of Tara and how she had her left for those moments.

"Oh Willow, I know its difficult now but Tara will always be with you. Ok just go in there and show Buffy how happy you are for them and when you come out again I'll always have a shoulder for you to cry on." She pushed Willow through the door and Buffy looked up and smiled a real smile that Willow hadn't seen for a while.

"Hey Buffy, sorry to disturb this tender moment but I wanted to say that I'm really happy for you and I hope that you've finally found peace in all this hecticness"

"Thanks Willow"

Severus knew the two friends needed a moment alone so he kissed Buffy on the cheek and left the kitchen promptly

Buffy pulled willow into a bear hug

"Ok, squashing me here"

"You know Tara would not want you to be unhappy sweetie. Take all that hate and put it into saving the world with me, Help me, be my guide for a change Ok"

"Ok no problem"

Willow left the room feeling better and Buffy got back to the books

Severus then made Buffy a Black coffee to help keep her mind on research and not on smoochies with himself every five minutes although he could keep his cool

He had to have several cold showers that day to stop thinking about the penultimate future great sex he would have with her one day.

"Ok Severus, Go have another cold shower!"

He realised he was thinking aloud.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Warner Brothers or J k Rowling's stories or any characters, the only thing that is mine is the plots

Severus/Buffy pairing post season six warnings gets a bit saucy

Chapter 6

The Scoobies go to Hogwarts

"Oh Gods Buffy, do we really have bring your kid sister along ?" severus asked with the corners of his mouth just bursting to break out into a smile.

"Severus, now play nice otherwise it's no more smoochies for a while."

Dawn giggled and then the rest of the crowd in the kitchen broke out into peels of laughter

Buffy's jaw dropped as well as the bemused potions professor.

"Dawn, stop laughing and go pack now. And the rest of you hyenas can help pack the equipment" she quipped at the potential slayers.

"Gods, do you know how much your mean streak turns me on?" Severus almost choked on his coffee when Buffy turned her mean face on him.

Then it softened as he saw the laughter in her eyes.

"I actually thought that we might christen this place before we leave it but since we are busy packing up all the things in this house we might not get time?"

It happened so fast that Severus didn't see it coming Buffy had locked her lips onto his, and he had both of her legs round his hips, then dawn walked back into the kitchen and got a complete visual.

"Ewwww, get a room you two."

Buffy let go of her vice grip on Severus and gave her a stubborn look which meant 'get out, we are christening the kitchen and we are doing the business right there on the counter, bug off'

It seems Dawn got the hint and covered her eyes and then walked straight into the other room.

After the drama queen had left Severus grabbed buffy and pulled her into their previous position and slammed shut the kitchen door

Willow could hear crashing and banging in the kitchen and then a deep baritone laugh and what sounded like Buffy giggling.

Oh goddess everybody seemed to be getting something except herself. Willow had tried to stay faithful to Tara's memory

But giving up on love didn't seem to be the right answer. 'Tara would want me to be happy again, wouldn't she?'

Recently she noticed the subtle looks Kennedy had been giving her.

And the comment she made the other day about Willow hogging the bed

"Willow, are you ok?" asked a concerned Kennedy who had just walked in on willow daydreaming again

"Yeah, sure I'm ok"

"Ok, I'm just asking" kennedy quipped back

"I'm sorry, I'm just wishing that I'll find another one like Buffy found Severus, that's all"

"Maybe you don't have to look that far, just think about it and consider me, ok" Kennedy lifted her hand to stroke willows hair"

"Ok, I promise"

All the potentials had packed up their things and the few things they needed to train at Hogwarts with

Severus had to use two Portkeys to get everyone to behind kings cross station including Dawn and the other Scoobies

"Come on everyone, its 10.50 we have ten minutes to get onto the platform"

They all hurried to the barriers between platforms nine and ten and then an owl landed on severus' shoulder.

The message was from Albus Dumbledore it read

'Dear Severus

I hope this letter reaches you in time for your journey but it is of great urgency that you return by apparition outside of the school gates. I have had a forboding sense of danger all morning if I am right you will have 2 weeks to train the potentials before Voldemort decides to attack, I know that this is asking a little too much of you but you will have the support of your fellow colleagues. Hagrid will meet the slayer and her friends and guard them until they reach the school safely.

Might I add my congratulations yourself and the slayer for finding that one true love in each other. I have been looking forward to that day for love to find you. And now that you have keep hold of it severus.

Best Regards

Albus

"Buffy I must apparate to the school gates immediately"

"But will we be met by someone there"

"Yes, Hagrid. He is the groundskeeper and he is half giant so no harm will come to you."

Severus hurried away and Buffy pulled him back and kissed him gently

"I love you"

"I love you too Buffy"

"Please be careful, and come back to me non-evil ok"

Severus hugged her and started to run towards the back of the station to apparate.

The scoobies and the potentials walked through the barrier and found themselves on platform 9 ¾

They all were gobsmacked by the train the Hogwarts express


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I wish to state I only own the plots not the stories of Joss Whedon or J.K Rowling_

_Chapter 7 _

SS/BUFFY, some angst and some romantic scenes.

Buffy and her friends lifted the trunks onto the train and all the potentials and the scoobies piled on and then stood in awe of the train that would bring them to Hogwarts.

"Wow and…wow, Dawn I think that this could be our greatest adventure yet" exclaimed Buffy.

"What, after the first this could be a cinch." Buffy flinched and elbowed her sister.

They piled on to the train and got into the biggest train compartment they could. Draco Malfoy came sauntering down the Aisle of the train to get a peak at the slayer and her friends.

"Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy, so you are the slayer. The rumours were true then. You aren't exactly what a slayer would look like. Then again I heard it was a girly girl filthy muggle."

Percy Weasley, the head boy heard this and rescued the slayer from another insult when Buffy grabbed malfoy by the throat and growled "Listen, I don't understand what you mean by filthy muggle but I know it was an insult to my humankind. Now back off Blondie" She shoved him against the compartment wall and sat back down.

Willow then stood up and looked directly at malfoy.

"So what am I then, nothing you could say could ever disunite the slayer with her friends, just because your precious pureblood family is your legacy. Mine is my friends. And if you would like to see real power, don't piss me off. Yes I may be a filthy muggle but I am a she-witch, a very powerful she-witch, I am death, if you cross me I will call down my furys and exact fresh vengeance if you ever so much as call us by that disgusting name again." Buffy looked at Willow and saw the evil in her eyes which were no longer gentle orbs of green but pure blackness even in the whites of her eyes.

"Willow, calm down he's just a little prick who thinks he's better than everyone else because he's a rich boy." Willow sat back down and was trying to calm herself.

"You heard her malfoy, back off and let the slayer get on with her journey."

The Train approached Hogsmead station and Willow saw the school that they would be going to, she and Buffy gawped at the size of the castle. "I wonder what hagrid looks like, willow you really think he's a half giant."

Suddenly a voice bellowed "exchange students and firs' years this way please. All your luggage will will be taken up to the school by carriage so follow me to the boats please."

Willow, Buffy, Xander and the potentials made their way over to the river and climbed in the boats. Hagrid saw the pintsized slayer and gawped himself, 'how can the slayer be a little woman lie' that.

They all climbed out of the boats and then walked through the archway and up the stairs where they were met by the infamous Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall. Dumbledore wore purple robes with stars and moons. He had a long white beard and spectacles perched on his nose.

"Erm, Hi I'm Buffy Summers and these are my friends Willow and Xander, its nice to put a face to the name, these are my potential slayers in training."

"Ah, I wondered when I would have the delight of meeting you, miss summers."

Dumbledore brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her hand like a gentleman would

And Buffy giggled nervously.

"Hi I'm Willow Rosenberg, I hope to learn many new things here."

"Yes, miss Rosenberg. Professor Mcgonagall will be taking you under her personal tutelage, I do hope you will learn to control your new power. The ministry of magic is not likely to welcome you with open arms if they discover what happened last year. But Hogwarts is not about to let them put you in Azkaban so any knowledge of what did happen will be forgotten here."

"Yes Professor, understood."

"Now we have finished our introductions, you will be shown into the great hall where you can enjoy a hot meal and some coffee or pumpkin juice. Then you will be shown to some spare accommodation that I had procured for you and your potentials. Mr xander harris, you will stay in the prefect suite with your own bathroom. And I wish to offer my sympathy for your loss. Anyanka was a good student here it's a pity she became a vengeance demon, she would have made for a great witch here."

"Thank you sir, that's my girl Anya, always doing the stupid thing."

"Now let's go and have a feast and celebrate with our new friends, professor mcgonogall"

The Headmaster led the way into the great hall where the few students staying for spring half-term looked up in curiosity at the new guests of the school.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were two of the students looking at the strange guests. Ron saw the girl with red hair. "Harry, that can't be one of my long-lost relatives, I know all of my relatives and none of us are as pretty as her".

"You never know Ron, I didn't know about my Godfather till last year." Said Harry referring to Sirius Black.

"Yeah maybe Harry but I really think I ought to find out what her name is."

Dumbledore showed them to their seats and Ron and Harry introduced themselves to make the newcomers welcome.

"I'm Harry and this is Ron. We wondered if we could sit with you and get to know you a bit better."

Buffy piped up "You aren't going to insult us because we're muggles are you?"

"Why, oh I see you bumped into Malfoy then" said harry

"Yes, he is from Slytherin house. I noticed the emblem on his robes"

"And a prejudiced prick who is supposedly a pure blood." Said Ron

Just then, Malfoy and his goons stroll into the great hall for supper and Ron says quietly "Talk of the devil."

"Who's the head of Slytherin then Harry?" Willow asked

"Oh, Professor Severus Snape, Why?" asked Harry

"I'm dating him" said Buffy quietly

"What? Oh…..well his love life is his own business I suppose" said Harry grudgingly

Without Notice Severus glides up behind him and taps him on the shoulder says…..

"No, Potter, you are right in saying my romantic life is my own business."

"Sorry professor, I will leave you to it oh and by the way congratulations"

Professor Snape's mouth dropped open, for once he was speechless.

"Buffy, would you like to have dinner with me this evening?" severus asked after he had recovered his voice."

Buffy threw her arms around him as though she hadn't seen him in a year.

"I take that as a yes, my love" Severus chuckled

"Eww, will you get a room" Dawn teased

"Ok, no more smoochies here severus. Show me the way"

Severus bowed low in a gentlemen's fashion and said "After you madam"

As soon as they were in the corridor Buffy pushed him up against the dungeon wall and started to kiss him passionately, Severus responded eagerly to her but then hugged her and led the way to his rooms with his arm round her waist.

That night they spent quality time together as Buffy didn't know when he would be called suddenly to his spying assignment. Severus felt the happiest he had ever been with the slayer snoozing on his bed in his arms.

He had made a promise that he felt he could keep.

A/N

I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. I know Snape is slightly out of character but he is still mean in his potions classes. I'm trying to make their romance go slowly so they don't get fed up with each other

Please Read & Review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I wish to state I do not write for money or to steal Harry potter or Buffy and the plots are my own

Chapter 8

Potentials in training for the next war. Severus and Buffy get serious in their romance. The Triwizard Tournament never happened at hogwarts till harry's fifth year, warning sex scene mildly graphic

"Morning, sleepy head" mumbles Buffy as she stretches awake and Severus turns over onto his back and smiles sleepily and mumbles good morning back.

"Well, it's Tuesday my love and I have nothing to do except mark schoolwork, would you like to get your potential slayers some wands today so they can start training magically as well as physically?" Asked Severus

"Yeah, if you got the time and the money, honey" giggled Buffy

"Time and money at your disposal my love, I have to clear it with the Headmaster of course, in the meantime let's have our breakfast ok."

"Ok I have to get a shower, and tell Xander and Willow that I will see them this afternoon."

Severus dressed in just his Black overcoat and white shirt then rushed off with his trousers still unbuttoned to get his lady some breakfast from the kitchen elves, on the way he met Willow and xander. "Buffy wishes know if you would like to join us in hogsmeade for some wand shopping for the potential slayers"

"Yes, of course we will, you look like the cat that got the cream or you have had a very good night's sleep."

"Really, willow, I don't want to know about the buffster's sex life" exclaimed xander

"Indeed mr harris, this is one thing you really don't want to know and besides our love life is no one's business but our own now we shall meet in the great hall at say 11 o'clock sharp with the potentials, your vampire friends angel and william shall be joining us tonight and if I were you I would dress appropriately for the dismal weather."

"Ok, tell buffy we will see her there."

Severus continued onto the kitchen and asked for a light breakfast from the elves.

"Of courses, professor snape, will you and miss summers need coffee and crossiants with the pancakes

and will you be eating in your room" squeaked winky

"Yes, winky thank you"

"Winky will have that ready in your room in 20 minutes"

"I must go now winky, no time to chat"

"Of course professor snape"

Severus swept into Dumbledore's office and cleared it with him to take the potential slayers into hogsmeade.

"Oh and severus, you look very happy I must say you look like you had a peaceful night's sleep."

"Bloody know it all" Severus mumbled under his breath

"Good day, headmaster"

"Good day, Severus" chuckled the headmaster

When Severus got back to the rooms, he found buffy in hysterics, aparrently the house elf winky had appeared in front of her whilst she was getting dressed and winky got an eyeful of naked Buffy top half. He calmed the situation down by telling Winky instead of apparating to his rooms she could of knocked on his door instead. Then Severus told buffy about winky being a female.

"Winky, you can leave now please"

"Yes Yes so sorry miss summers" squeaked the redfaced elf

"Ok, winky you're forgiven."

The house elf disappeared with a 'pop'

Buffy gave Severus an evil glare and he cringed and then she threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply and languidly as though she could never get enough of him.

"My darling, you can never stay mad at me for long can you?"

"Nope, let's eat and afterwards you can make it up to me" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively

"Oh, however will I make the time" he said laughing

They sat and ate in slow motion, both teasing the other. When breakfast was over they raced to the bedroom and ripped off each other's clothes, then made love in a frenzy of passion and ecstasy as they joined together, as buffy reached the dizzy heights of climax she exploded in orgasm he drowned in her eyes and soon followed her into oblivion.

A/N I hope this is a good story for all you rabid readers out there. So far so good


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

The training at hogwarts

Severus and Buffy team up the potentials with harry and the order of the phoenix and william the bloody along with angel come along for the ride

Willow and xander were waiting patiently with the potential slayers for Buffy and severus to arrive and Ron weasley was sitting in the hall watching willow with curious eyes Finally he plucked up the courage to talk to her and he walked straight up to willow and asked her that question he had been longing to know the answer to

"Excuse me, I'm just curious but are you in any way related to my family"  
Willow gave him a kind smile and his heart melted.  
"Isn't there a spell you can do to find that out, ron"  
"There might be, are you busy willow?" he asked hoping she could come with him to the library for research "It's a pity but I am free during lunch if you want to research then"  
"Ok, thank you" ron answered smiling "I'll meet you here ok"

"No problem, see you then" willow called as he rushed off

Severus and Buffy entered the great hall arm in arm, they were surprised to see severus in his less stuffy robes,  
and he looked less severe and more relaxed, xander and willow knew this was his first serious relationship and yet he had settled into the routine, he had also gotten used to the outspoken people that buffy associated with

Kennedy and the other potentials followed as they were led into infamous diagon alley where they had to floo for the first time some of the younger ones freaked out a bit but severus reassured them it was quite safe.

"Well, all of you are to buy some wands, the headmaster has made arrangements that all yours wands will be payed for by our school scholarship funds.  
Ollivander is the finest wand maker since 1282ad. Also I would like all of you to buy the standard book of spells level 7 Miss Rosenberg I understand that Professor mcgonogal has been teaching you wandless magic therefore you will not need a wand just the book and I will tutor you in making antidote potions in case you ever get poisoned."

"Why would I get poisoned, professor? There are plenty more targets that are more vulnerable than me." asked willow

"Because miss rosenberg you are now facing the fact that you could be the most powerful witch, your power source is not from evil but from good but it also measures the power lord voldemort, do you not understand yet that you are a threat to the dark lord, his arrogance allows him to believe he is the most powerful sorcerer in the world, your power is like that of the earth and the natural elements, all good as long as you can control it."

"Oh, ok" said a shocked willow

"Now can we proceed with your purchase first buffy" asked a now irritated severus

"Yes, dear" sighed buffy

Severus' eyebrow lifted and he tried to look a bit more cheerful for buffy's sake

They entered the dark damp and dusty wandshop and then Buffy called out

"Hello, I'm here to buy a wand"

Suddenly a ladder slid to the front of the shelves, Buffy looked at the man on it, he had white hair, quite strangely coloured eyes, he was like an albino only not.  
"Ahh... the slayer, I wondered when I would be seeing you miss summers"  
"Hmm, but how do you know my name, mr ollivander?" asked buffy.  
"I'm a wizard, miss summers, it's magic?"

Suddenly a wand of it's own accord jumped out of the box and shot towards buffy

"Miss summers, as you you see the wand chooses the witch or the highly coveted creature such as you" Buffy knew this was her wand it buzzed with the energy of the slayer as had the scythe.

"This is a cedarwood with the phoenix feather, it has only given two other feathers, to he who must not be named and the boy who lived, mr harry potter"

BUffy and severus bought the wands for all the other potentials.

It was time to return to the school and start their magical training within two weeks.

Before the attempt to murder harry was again imminent. They all had to prepare physically and mentally for the battle ahead

Harry and ron met up in the room of requirement with professor snape and buffy for their physical training first and buffy gave them a crash course of fighting, to heighten their senses through meditation, whilst professor snape taught both wandless magic and telekinesis and silent spells

After the two days intensive training they were asked to demonstrate their new skills to prove they had listened to what buffy and the professor had said. They both had found their energy levels were up and their mind was more in tune with their body.  
and harry's physical wellbeing had improved by 25 so he decided to train more physically in his spare time and he decided to buy a punchbag for his bedroom at the dursleys, it was a big enough room and the ministry of magic had given him special permission to use magic in extreme situations so he turned his room into a mini-gym where he could train to prepare for the coming war.

"I will kill lord voldemort" he chanted as he punched the bag furiously and he drove all his anger into those highkicks and punches that buffy had taught him and after not so long vernon dursley came storming into his room and harry rolled and grabbed his wand in a defensive manouvre pointing it at uncle vernon furious that his rage venting had been interrupted.

"Ok, what do you want harry, do you want to kill me? Is that it, would it make you feel better? Hmm"  
"No" shouted Harry "But you never gave me love and dumbledore bought me here to my so-called family, do you think that would I have known I was magic, a wizard way back before all this I would have stayed here except I didn't have a choice did I you pompous git, I never knew I had a godfather till last year. I never knew because everyone thought he was trying to kill me and they were trying to protect me from my own god father"  
Harry was not in control of his temper and he had never spoken back to his uncle before.  
"So no, I don't want to kill you since my aunty's blood is the only thing protecting me in this house, and also because I am not a murderer like voldemort, because I have love where as you have none and never will"  
the silence that followed was deadly.

"Fine, at least we agree on something potter" "Yes, we will agree if you give me houseroom to train" "Train for what, fights at your school with your classmates" snapped vernon  
"No" said harry quietly "For the coming war"

Vernon said nothing as harry packed his things and headed out of the front door. Petunia hurried to vernon's side as they watched harry stick out his wand and summon the knight bus, a monstrosity in bright purple and vernon sighed "I won't ever understand him, pertunia"


	10. Chap 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I wish to state that I do not make any money just pleasure from writing about HP and Buffy.

Severus/Buffy Ron/hermione Harry/Cho implied before cedric diggory gets in there

Reluctant Ron

'Hermione!' Ron said as he hugged her tightly

'Well, this is an enthusiastic greeting, Ronald' she said trying to recover from the crushing hug he was giving her

Just then harry turned up from his small stop at the dursleys and hugged hermione as well

'We have so much to tell you, there are some new students at the school from the u.s of america'

'That's strange, I thought america had their own witchcraft schools, they must be temporary visitors.' said hermione

'No, they are here to help me train, you see the visitors are from sunnydale, the hellmouth, apparently professor snape bought them here because they will be a strong alliance against the first evil and voldemort'.

'In that case I'm scared, the first evil and voldemort. I'm sorry harry but you need to train everyday.' exclaimed hermione

'I know that, I'm not stupid but I have help now, tell me, have you ever heard of the slayer?'

'She's here isn't she' asked hermione which was confirmed by ron and harry

'The slayer is also dating Professor snape, it appears our potions professor has been conquered romantically, he's even different in class now and his hatred of me seems to have lessened'

Hermione's eyebrows threatened to hit the ceiling and ron along with harry burst into laughter at her shock.

Just then Buffy bounded up to the golden trio to introduce herself to hermione and she was met with an awkward silence so she knew they had been talking about her new 'boyfriend'

'Hey Guys, aren't you going to introduce me?' she said

'Yeah, this is Hermione granger, our resident bookworm but extremely excellent witch.' with which ron was rewarded by a smack on the back of his head.

'Hi, I'm Buffy Summers, I've heard so much about you from severus.' Hermione Blushed from her neck to her forehead

'Good things I hope?' answered Hermione

'Well, apart from know it all and an extremely enthusiastic student. Does that sum it up as good things?' Buffy replied smiling at her reaction.

'Yes, I suppose it does.' She moved to address harry

'Well, Harry, your next training session will involve speed, agility and your hearing and I will meet you three with severus later in the room of requirement. I have to meet Willow for lunch in hogsmeade.'

'Ok, we will see you later.'

'Wow, She's beautiful and very short, it's hard to believe she's the vampire slayer' exclaimed ron

'Ronald, you are such a sexist pig' quipped hermione

And they were bickering about this till they reached the gryffindor common room.

'Oh, will you two stop bickering' said harry 'it's like listening to an old married couple'.

Ron stormed off to the boys dormitory and Hermione sat down in a comfy armchair with her favourite book still in a sulk

'Hermione, I'm sorry but if you like ron just ask him out, he fancies you but he dosen't know how to ask you for a date without it being a misunderstanding or another argument.' stated harry

'I know but how can I go out with someone who refuses to compromise about things, I'm just as stubborn but this time I'm right, about women who give up because people like ron can't accept that women can be strong and feminine at the same time.' Harry nodded in understanding

'If you are talking about Buffy, don't worry she knows what she's about and she's used to people telling her how to live.' He was met with silence from hermione who was trying to ignore his statement

'Especially her watcher' Hermione looked up and nodded

'Ok I'll give him a break and I'll ask him when he's calmed down. Anyway, how's things going with

Cho, have you managed to ask her to the next hogsmeade visit.'

Harry Blushed and mumbled a resounding 'No'

'Well, mr potter, take your own advice and ask her out you'd better find out where she is on your map'

'Thanks, hermione' harry threw his arms around his best friend

'Don't mention it' said hermione grinning

A/N I wanted to mention other characters before but I ran out of Inspiration from my muse who has managed to return after 2 months of writers block, yippeeeeeeeeeee!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Overview: Angel and Spike arrive at the castle fashionably late, and manage to scare off Sybill trelawney on their arrival

'Let's find Severus and Buffy first' said angel enthusiastic at seeing his former lover

'Look, mate' said william 'there's no need to go all puppy eyed, you know she's with severus'

Angel knew what he was saying and tried to ignore the fact that Buffy was with someone else and happy

'Ok, ok but can you blame a guy for trying?' asked angel 'No, 'cos I was with her and she was dynamite. But I'm over her now anyway what would cordelia say about you chasing after your old flame'

'Ok, first we find professor dumbledore and get some accommodation sorted minus the big yellow.'

They looked at the map of the castle severus had given them and saw that albus' office was on the second floor

'Ok, let's grab our luggage and leave it in the entrance hall'

Just then Harry came bounding out of the entrance hall and bumped into angel and spike.

'Er, hiya mate, do you think you could show us to dumbledore's office' he asked the hurried student 'Um, who are you and what makes you think I'm going to trust you just like that?'answered harry

'Well, I'm angel and this is spike, we are here to help with the war against voldemort and the first evil and support a boy called harry potter'

Harry stood there dumbfounded and then lifted his hair to reveal the scar that blighted his life.

'Oh, you are harry potter, I take it you've met Buffy then.' Harry nodded

'Yep, sweet girl, blonde and dating professor snape.' harry started to direct them

'come on, I'll show you to his office, but if I'm late meeting my girl then I'll stake both of you' said harry frustrated

'Ohhhh, starting early mr potter, this will be good gossip.' quipped spike

He took them to the gryffin statue and said the password 'Lemon drops' The gargoyle leapt aside then angel and spike climbed the spiral stair to dumbledore's office.

They knocked gently and the door opened.

...Meanwhile

Harry sighed 'Vampires'

He almost forgot he was meeting cho chang in madame puddlefoots that evening and raced off again.

Harry arrived at madame pud's slightly worse for wear and was met by the arms of none other than cho chang

'Oh Harry, I can't believe you made it, I was starting to worry you stood me up.' And he kissed her full on the lips to reassure her he could never forget. They deepened the kiss and came apart breathless 'I've ordered some butterbeers if you want to start with something warm.' Harry wiggled his eyebrow in good humour and replied that he already had something warm. Cho blushed and giggled at his dirty joke.  
'I really really fancy you harry and I can't imagine not going out with you.'

Harry blushed deeper and he hoisted her for a piggy back into madame pud's then put her in a comfy sofa for two. Cho rested between his legs as they talked about everything from quidditch to their new romance.  
At the end of the evening they couldn't keep their hands off each other as they walked back to the school.

ron met them in the transfiguration courtyard. And he had the biggest grin that would outdo the cheshire cat

'Hi Harry, i take it you two are an item now' asked ron

'Well, I think that the fact we are all over each other confirms that ron' Cho blushed

'Hi Cho, did you have a good spring equinox?' ron enquired

'Yeah, We had a great time and the dinners we ate were first class, why don't we celebrate together next year?' suggested Cho

'Hang on a minute, Ron, have you made up with hermione yet'? asked harry concerned

Ron beamed and replied 'I've done more than that, harry, we've agreed to start dating and do you know what, I'm happier than I've ever been.'

'That's great mate, I'm really happy for both of you.'

'Oh Ronald, I knew you two were meant for each other' Cho gushed

'Ron, I'm going to walk cho back to the ravenclaw portrait and I'll catch up as soon as I can, ok'

'Sure thing, harry' and ron lifted cho's hand to kiss it lightly to thank her for his best mate's happiness

'See ya harry'

'Come on Cho before I get told off for being madly in love with ravenclaws fave student'

Cho giggled at his sense of humour as they walked to her portrait.

'Well my fair lady, this is where I leave you' And Harry pulled her into a kiss that she would never wash off her lips. He probed her mouth with his tongue a little and explored sensually and softly

'Goodnight Cho, I think i'm in love with you already' said Harry

Their fingers lingered with each other until they had to pull apart finally

Harry's heart was breaking as he walked away, he had never experienced such an intense emotion that felt like his other half had been ripped away.

'that is my soulmate, yes, definitely'

Cho was still touching her lips thinking exactly the same thing.

...Meanwhile

Angel and spike stood in dumbledore's office admiring his phoenix, and they came face to face with the man who had defeated grindelwald and then they asked for accommadation in the dungeons

'Of course, considering your affliction to the sun, I shall have filch bring your luggage to the guest rooms.'

'Thank you headmaster' and dumbledore raised his hand to wave away the formality

'To you, I am albus'

'Ok, albus, when do we start teaching self defence' asked angel

'I suppose you can start tomorrow if miss summers agrees, she and severus will be adjoining the defense and magic training with your classes

'Oh, right, about 9am tomorrow then. Potter will have to miss his morning classes.' said spike

'His absenses will be explained to his teachers, everything is in hand, now if there is nothing else' there was nothing more to discuss

'goodnight gentlemen'

they left dumbledore's office slightly confused.

angel and spike followed filch down to the dungeons and they were met with guffaws from all the youngest slytherins who were curious about the guests dressed in leather dusters and dark clothing and especially curious about who this person was that looked a bit like draco malfoy.

Buffy had just come fromt the room of requirement with harry where he had his first test of what physical contact was when avoiding the inevitable roundhouse kick that was buffy's favourite. He passed in his first time She saw angel and spike walking down the corridor dungeon.

'hey guys' she yelled which got their attention

'Hey, beautiful, come and give us hug for old times sake' said angel grinning

she hugged both men and took them to her and severus' quarters where they were greeted by severus who was on his way out to patrol the corridors for randy teens. Severus grabbed her round the waist and kissed her cheek.

'Night, darling, you two don't keep her up all night as she will never get up for our new adjoined classes' he grumbled as he didn't like patrolling duty

'You got it severus, no keeping the little lady up to late' agreed angel

'Goodnight sweetie' she kissed severus again.

Angel and spike both saw green, no matter what they could never stop loving that little pintsized slayer 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Summary: Angel and spike have arrived at hogwarts school and have already met harry the chosen one,

Cho and harry seem to be going steady, ron and hermione are dating but they still argue like cat and dog as always.

Spike looked around his surroundings and noted the extensive library of potions journals and books, he also noticed the dramatic decor in Buffy and severus' rooms.

"So guys, we have to plan out the training in routine for harry. You two will train him for an hour from 9am to 10am and then severus and I will teach him magical defense mixed with the physical training."

"Um, Buffy, what exactly are we going to train him for?" asked angel

"Well, he needs to learn how to fight with a sword and it would be worth it if he could learn martial arts more so I would imagine tai chi with karate as well as weapons training. I think the tai chi could be used in conjunction with harry being taught occulmens, if you are wondering that is the art of keeping wizards out of his mind like voldemorte" buffy answered honestly

"So this mouldywart, sorry voldemorte" asked spike with a grin "He can enter people's minds?"

"Well he makes it hurt for harry and the dark lord has already realised there is a connection."

said Buffy

"Spike, angel. Harry is a very vulnerable young man despite his strength of character but dumbledore says his ability to love will save him from evil influences and temptation to join with lord voldemorte." said buffy

"Looks like it's a good thing he is going steady with his new girlfriend then" said spike

"What, when did this happen?" gushed buffy

Angel and spike both rolled their eyes and thought the same thing 'girls'

"So, do you know who our progeny is dating then, come on guys you know I hate gossip that leaves me behind" she gave that pout that neither of them could resist

"No, truthfully, honestly we don't know who the girl is"spike answered with a mischevious look on his face"But we will find out, we have our ways"

Buffy heard the door open to the living space then severus entered he had a murderous look on his face that could rival Buffys killstare anytime.

"sev, whats wrong"

Angel and spike thought this would be a good time to leave and excused themselves

"Night, Buffy, see you in the morning"

"Night, guys" answered Buffy

As soon as they left. Severus sat down and started to explain his bad mood. When he had finished, buffy looked down at her feet in dismay.

"So, draco malfoy has been put forward to join the death eaters at his age by his own father"

Severus went on to explain that draco malfoy was his godson and that ever since draco was born. he was bought up with the same beliefs and warped sense of right and wrong as his family

"He cannot join now or ever, I will find a way to get through to him. Even if his family disown him, I will take care of him and not let him go down the wrong path." said severus determined

Buffy stared at her lover wondering if she deserved such a man as noble as he was

"Do you know something, I think you are the most wonderful man I have ever met, I love you Severus" buffy then threw her arms around him and settled for giving him a passionate kiss full of promise for the morning.

Buffy pulled up severus and led him into the bedroom where they held each other with buffy draped over him stroking his bare chest and him stroking her back until they slipped into sleep together

A/N Well I hope that one is better. Read and enjoy ps I know it's short and sweet. But my tired ness is getting the better of me


End file.
